1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding consoles of the type used in vehicles.
2. Background Art
A center console is typically a unit included within a passenger compartment of a vehicle that is configured to store items, and in some cases, to provide passenger seating support. In the past, some center consoles have been permanently affixed to the vehicle. The permanent affixation of the center console in this manner may be disadvantageous if one desires to re-position it within the vehicle and/or if one desires to remove it from the vehicle.